When the Flesh Desires
by A Twisted Fairytale
Summary: It was only a matter of time before the king was overthrown.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It has once been said that the pawns are the true soul of the game.

Ciel Phantomhive's pride would not allow him to agree with that statement. However true that may be.

Over the past few weeks, things had... changed. There were no murders to solve, no running around trying to please the Queen. Just him and his ever evolving body. And of course, the demon.

Puberty was the damndest thing.

He currently sat at his desk, legs crossed under the polished wood, quill in hand. He was supposed to be filling out some paper work for the family company, though truth be told, he hadn't really accomplished anything. A yawn stretched his mouth, the source of his procrastination, and he wished yet again that Sebastian wouldn't wake him up so early. Especially since those idiotic dreams had invaded his mind like a tsunami, leaving destruction in its wake.

They were so _embarrassing._

The first dream had started simple enough- he was standing still so Sebastian could dress him for bed. Ciel had remained a slight conscious of mind during the course of the dream, and he had wondered why he was dreaming about something so mundane. It was only a few minutes more and the scene quickly changed from that of just normal, boring routine, to Ciel _moaning_. The slightly conscious Ciel had wondered just whose head was near his most private of parts, whose tongue was making his spine arch...

Oh, that wasn't in the contract...

He had awoken the moment he saw who it was, his skin hot and flushed. Uncomfortable. A feeling he wasn't familiar with coursing through his veins, the starting and ending point being at the junction of his legs. Annoyed, and a bit confused, he turned on his side and squeezed his eyes shut. It would certainly never happen again.

A few nights later, he found out he was wrong. This one was even more daring, and to Ciel's displeasure, _exciting._ It had featured Ciel bent over the desk he sat at now, with Sebastian behind him, fingers thrusting in and out, preparing him. Just a bit more, almost there... But then the devil himself had opened the bedroom curtains, letting the bright light envelop the flustered boy, and the usual "Good morning, Young Master" cut through the silence of the room.

The dreams had escalated over the past few weeks, though for some reason, they always stopped right before the bodies of the young Earl and the butler would join. There was foreplay and preparation, though the Ciel in the dream never quite reached completion. The actual Ciel would either wake up abruptly, in a sweaty daze, or Sebastian was there waking him in the morning, each time leaving an increasingly familiar ache in his groin. And a small, hardly noticeable smirk upon Sebastian's face.

The 13-year-old was an arrogant boy, that much was obvious. He would not feel weakness. He would not submit. Yet, that is what was happening in each of those dreams. He had even had one where he was _begging_. The atrocity of it all. Sebastian was a servant, for crying out loud! He would be the one in control of the situation, certainly not the other way around. For he had a nagging feeling that infuriating demon knew the tiny ounce of power he held over him without the end of the contract near.

And so the game had started.

Ciel had no idea what he was doing, though. He wouldn't call it seduction, because really, he didn't even want the damned butler. He told himself this regularly, repeating it like a mantra until he knew it was absolutely certain. He just merely wanted to level the playing field, to wipe that knowing smirk of Sebastian's face. Though how exactly, he wasn't sure. Maybe it would let Sebastian know in an unspoken manner that he, as always, was in control of the situation. Or maybe it would arouse some feelings in Sebastian...

_No._ That train of thought was vanished so quickly it left his head spinning.

He would not be some naive young teen, weak from discovering sexual desires, anxious to take anyone into his bed. Whenever Sebastian had bedded some woman for information, he always viewed the women as weak, disgusting humans, lower than himself. So there was no curious touching of his body parts when he was alone, no dwelling on what it would feel like to have the dreams become reality.

It was small things, small gestures, that had worked as a tester, to gauge the moves of the game. It was a trial and error experiment, of sorts. Would sucking on a some type of candy leisurely be more effective than licking icing from his fingers after eating a delicate pastry? How about 'accidentally' dropping the towel that covered his body, his _aroused_ body, while Sebastian went to get his clothes after his bath? Or maybe bending over to pick up something from the ground, and lingering a bit more than usual would do the trick?

His shyness of the whole situation had only lasted a few moments in the beginning, but he quickly ruled out that emotion. He didn't care that Sebastian saw him being semi-aroused during baths or changing clothes. Ciel was a young human boy, and it was only normal. The obvious explanation. Besides, it just gave his moves an advantage.

A week of this almost naive teasing led to Ciel's utmost frustration. Sebastian was the dutiful butler as always- always calm, always in control. His eyes lingered on appropriate places, much to the young Earl's dismay. He didn't even acknowledge the slight change of behavior in the boy.

Yet soon after, the one-sided game turned into a war between two individuals who would not back down.

The demon had actually started to fight back.

Sebastian touched his young master more, finding excuses to brush his gloved fingers against Ciel's body. A bow is lopsided, a ruffle out of place. While giving his master a bath, his hands would linger different places- the base of his spine, the top of his thighs, his sensitive chest. He had even so much as dared as brush his fingers against one of his young master's nipples, putting more pressure than what required of just 'washing', causing the boy to suddenly suck in some air through his teeth. A not-so-subtle cough had been made by Ciel to try and cover it up. The boy had no clue what was going through the demon's mind. Was he absolutely certain that the reason his master woke up sweaty and flushed was because his dreams included a certain black-clad butler?

It was after a few of these touches that Ciel realized that he was indeed playing with the devil. A dangerous game that the young Earl had wished he hadn't started. This couldn't end well.

The small part of his brain that favored lust over pride thought otherwise.

Neither boy nor demon acknowledged the game, and to the public eye, this game did not even exist. No one noticed the way Ciel crossed and uncrossed his legs whenever Sebastian got close. No one noticed the way Sebastian stood closer and closer to his master, his chest so close to Ciel that he could feel the heat radiating from it. Everyone figured that Sebastian was just more loyal than ever, protecting the precious life of the Queen's watchdog.

There were so many unanswered questions. Why wasn't Elizabeth in those dreams? It would make more sense, seeing as for one, she was his fiancée. Two, she was a _girl._ Not a man. Not a butler. Not a _demon. _Why had Sebastian suddenly begin to make moves of his own? He was only supposed to be Ciel's pawn, to carry out his orders. But now the knight had plans of his own, involving beating the king at his own game. The knight was cunning, too. He knew Ciel would not want to mention this little battle of dominance, this power struggle, between them. He would not order the knight to surrender, for that meant actually owning up to the game, and admitting he couldn't win on his own.

Ciel laid his head on the desk, none too gently.

"Young Master."

The young Earl lifted his gaze to the intruder of his peace, sighing. He could not escape the demon always just _there._ His right eye throbbed, as if reminding him just why exactly that was.

"Yes? I am busy at the moment," he said, annoyance lacing his tone. His eyes went to the papers in front of him, refusing to look at Sebastian. The quill in his hand began moving over the paper, at least trying to look like he was preoccupied.

Sebastian smirked, though bowed graciously. "I am sorry for interrupting you, my lord. It is time for your afternoon tea, though it is understandable that you had forgotten with all the... _hard_ work you have been doing." He walked gracefully towards the desk, pushing the cart in front of him.

Hard, indeed. The Phantomive did not miss the emphasis on the word. This banter wasn't unusual, as of late.

Ciel whipped his head up to look at his butler then, glaring. "Remember your place," he snapped, though if he was talking about the innuendo or Sebastian's condescending tone, he wasn't sure.

"My apologies, Young Master." Sebastian began setting the expensive teacup on his desk, along with the daily dessert, and that was that. Only a dangerous gleam remained in the butler's red eyes from their exchange.

X.X

Sooner than Ciel would have liked, nighttime fell upon the mansion. The dreams had been invading his thoughts like a deadly, infectious disease all day. He had requested dinner to be brought to his study, where he would eat in silence. No advancing moves on the butler today, as it began to get more and more... real. A game could only be dragged out to a certain extent, until it became just another part of striking reality.

Now he sat on the edge of his bed, while Sebastian gathered his night attire. "Would you hurry up already?" he demanded in a bratty manner.

The demon quickened his pace, coming to stand in front of Ciel, waiting for him to stand to undress him.

"My, my. It would seem the Young Master is quite irritable today." Said Young Master just clicked his tongue in response. "It must be coming from lack of sleep. Would it be because dreams are keeping you awake?" Sebastian's voice was smooth as velvet, a slight hint in his voice. No one ever got a good night's sleep with dreams running wild in their mind.

Ciel froze.

"It isn't any of your business if I dream or not. Or what I dream about," he said, his voice reprimanding.

"That is true, my lord. Although, forgive me for speaking freely, dreams, and nightmares, should be resolved if they are giving you problems, should they not?" He began undoing the buttons on his master's shirt with ease.

The young Earl couldn't talk for a minute, instead choosing to glare at the window behind Sebastian. The slight hope that Sebastian was unaware that these, dare he think it, _wet_ dreams involved him vanished. It wasn't like Ciel made too much of an effort to cover it up, with his refusal to look him in the eye in the mornings, his face always holding a red hue to it. Most noticeable was his morning erections, and heaven only knew what sounds he made while having those dreams. Or what names he was calling out.

Besides, Sebastian was one hell of a butler, after all. Of course he knew.

Yet it was becoming risky... 'neither had ever ventured so close to mentioning their silent battle. Ciel did not know what would happen once that bridge was crossed. He ignored the small part of him that was excited over the concept of it just being out in the open. Pride and arrogance won out again, though.

"Tch. They are nothing of importance," Ciel replied, his tone final. He wanted no more talk of the matter.

Sebastian moved his hands lower, to Ciel's pants. The young boy sat topless, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Sebastian was taking longer than usual, though with Ciel's mind so deep in thought, he hadn't felt the usual extra touches that came along with slow movements. It had been happening so frequently that it was just expected. The butler removed Ciel's pants, fingers skimming along the boy's leg, causing blood rush to his groin. Sebastian saw the slight twitch of the boy's member, and continued on.

"If they are interrupting your day, and furthermore your work, it is not something that is 'nothing of importance,' my lord. It could have damaging long-term effects. As your loyal butler, it is my job to see you are at your most optimum health to carry out your plans. It is only natural that I resolve these types of problems."

And in a matter of only a few moments, that bridge was crossed.

Ciel glanced down, taking note of their position. Sebastian kneeling down in front of him, and with a slight movement, he could be on his knees. On his knees in front of a very naked Earl. On his knees in front of a very naked Earl with a growing erection, his mouth only inches away...

He chose to remain silent.

The demon's eyes glowed a shade of pink. There were no orders telling him to please the Young Master. Yet, there were no orders telling him not to. This certainly wouldn't be the first time Sebastian had cleverly twisted the words, or silence, of his master around. Ciel knew this, could see it in the demon's eyes.

Sebastian grabbed the night gown that lay on the bed, still kneeling in front of the young Earl. All the while, Ciel contemplated his choices. He never thought about the time that would come where the game would become real. There was a knowing smile upon Sebastian's face as he slipped the gown over Ciel's head, slowly, much annoyance to the boy. Gloved hands made their way down the sides of his body, _supposedly_ smoothing out wrinkles, making Ciel clench his fists.

And then unexpectedly, and for the first time, Sebastian's hand grazed the part of Ciel's anatomy that caused all this.

Ciel's fingers tightened on the sheets as his teeth clenched, eyelids shutting abruptly." Small darts of pleasure raced along his blood stream, sending shocks to his brain and back to his groin, causing his member to get increasingly harder.

"You bastard," he bit out, opening his eyes and glaring daggers at his butler. "Who gave you orders to touch me so inappropriately?" Anger and lust clouded his eyes.

The demon only smiled like one of a predator closing in on his prey. "Are there orders for me to stop, my lord?"

Silence.

When no answer came, Sebastian looked directly in his master's eyes. A truly dangerous being. And then the sinful butler said one word that set Ciel's teeth on edge.

"Checkmate."

X.X

**A/N: **Oh, little Ciel is not going to be pleased. Har har har.

So, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Furthermore, it is my first fanfic ever. I usually write original stuff, but Ciel/Sebastian sex is just too yummy to pass up.

With that being said, there will be smutty goodness in the next chapter. It will probably be a two-chapter story, unless I'm motivated to write more.

Many thanks to the amazing Pickles and Tea Parties who Beta'd this! :3

Please review! Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Sebastian becomes a pedophile and lures innocent little boys into bed. Sorry if it that isn't your cup of tea.

**Chapter Two**

Ciel didn't move a muscle, staring straight ahead through the large window in his room. So many emotions coursed through his system- anger, desire, a bit of bashfulness, anticipation. His mind was in overdrive, going in several different directions at the same time.

_This is bad. No, this is good. Or was it? What does this mean? Had he won, or Sebastian? Did the demon feel the same desire? Oh, this could be very, very bad…_

Sebastian watched the expressions flit across his master's face, his smirk widening with each different emotion.

The young boy finally pried his eyes away from the window to the being still kneeling before him, the features settling on his face in the familiar bratty look.

"Aren't you always prattling off about being able to do anything because you are a butler of this household? This is no different," he said, keeping his head high.

All thoughts of refusing the demon flew out the window he was just looking at moments before. He… no, no, no, _his body_, wanted this too much.

So instead of surrendering, he was merely taking control of the situation. Why, this was no different than Sebastian tying his shoelace or complying with any other of his needs.

That thought sounded ridiculous even in his mind, but it didn't quell the thought.

"Of course, Young Master," replied Sebastian, his tone amused.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, until Ciel finally realized Sebastian wasn't doing anything.

"Well?" he asked, irritably.

The demon only smiled a sinister smile. "There were no orders for me to continue."

Ciel grinded his teeth in annoyance. It finally dawned on him that Sebastian wanted Ciel to say it. Had seduced- Seduced? Is a mere touch enough to send Ciel into the pits of Hell?- him so he practically couldn't refuse, and then stepped back to enjoy his downfall.

The boy's fist tightened, as if he was about to bring his hand up to slap the butler, though it stayed where it was.

Sebastian sighed (whether from true disappointment or mockery Ciel wasn't sure), letting his hand fall from the place at Ciel's hip. "I'll get started on tomorrow's preparation, Young Master…"

Ciel stood up then, reaching out one of his pale hands to grab onto Sebastian's head, gripping a fistful of the black hair. If the butler had been human, it would have been a lot more painful. However, the demon only smirked, and if Ciel didn't know better, it was if he enjoyed being handled so forcibly.

Weren't demons supposed to be sadistic?

After a few mere seconds of thinking of ways to phrase his request, for '_Fuck me'_ was just too much like one of those harlots that walked the streets at night, he demanded, "Pleasure me. And yes, it's an order." Each word was said with burning contempt, his words and tone not matching up at all. His cheeks turned a soft pink color at his brazen order, but he still remained haughty and dignified.

Sebastian folded one arm against his chest, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Yes, my lord."

What came next surprised Ciel, despite his orders. One second he was standing in front of his butler, latching on to his hair, and the next he was laying with his back pressed against the bed. Once his eyes focused from being thrown off-kilter with the sudden movement, he saw Sebastian hovering over him, a dangerous glint in his eye. Ciel opened his mouth to patronize for the bold move towards his master, when he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his own.

His words died in this throat, and he instantly forgot about the little ordeal.

_Oh, God._

Needless to say, Ciel Phantomive had never been kissed. Nor did he think it seemed all that appealing. Swapping saliva, and Heaven only knew what else, with someone just seemed… disgusting. Besides, how could that even be pleasurable?

His question was answered the moment those sinful lips had fastened onto his. Electricity bolted down his veins, his body feeling unnaturally hot. Sebastian held his mouth there, pressing firmly against Ciel's, until he began to coax the boy into participating. His tongue grazed Ciel's lower lip, and he moved his hand to cup his jaw, pressing against the sides in a not-so-unpleasant manner, so that his mouth would relax and open.

That precious control that Ciel had desperately wanted to hang on to was slipping, and there was hardly any way to revive it. For the Earl was not educated in these physical matters, and of course Sebastian was. His thoughts were so conflicted- he wanted to end this right now as he knew he would only be mad at his submissive behavior later, yet he wanted to feel more of this addicting heat.

Sebastian's tongue slipped inside his mouth, and that halted all thoughts.

_No. No stopping now._

Ciel moaned, softly, embarrassingly, as he felt Sebastian's tongue exploring the hot cavern of his mouth. The boy decided hope was not all lost, and his pressed his own tongue against the demon's, initiating a duel for dominance. Wet sounds could be heard from their kissing, and it only added fuel to the fire now residing somewhere around Ciel's groin. He could not believe just how _wonderful _it all felt.

The boy's breathing was heavy- practically panting- and he was feeling lightheaded, breathing through his nose not supplying enough oxygen. Though death was the least bit of his worries.

Sebastian chuckled at his master's small show of weakness, which made Ciel grab his hair again in the same manner as before, irritated. While the young Phantomive loved the feeling just from kissing- oh, he could only imagine how the _rest _would feel like- he needed more. He tugged on hair aggressively, and Sebastian allowed his mouth to be pried from Ciel's.

Ciel gulped for air, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded. His gaze stayed locked on Sebastian's, and Sebastian just looked down at him, his mouth parted. He licked his lower lip sensually, and _oh mmm… _Ciel felt a surge of blood pool in his groin.

The demon looked down at his master, who was now trapped beneath his body. Nothing had ever looked as appetizing as Ciel did now, panting and looking almost wanton, save perhaps the boy's dark soul he would feast on later. Since the contract was still in place, this was surely the next best thing. How he wanted to just _devour _him, make his haughty little master beg for more...

He bowed his head, fastening his mouth on Ciel's neck, suckling lightly. Ciel tipped his head back subconsciously, giving the demon more skin to explore. His eyelids squeezed shut tightly, his hands still gripping the butler's hair, almost as a lifeline to hold onto while his addiction to the contact of Sebastian's mouth on his skin, now nipping and biting and licking, consumed him whole.

Sebastian's gloved hands went to the bottom of Ciel's nightgown, tugging it upwards, pulling it off the boy in one swift movement. In a matter of moments the boy was fully exposed, and the demon's eyes roved down the pale body with a predatory look. Instead of Ciel being frightened, it just made him that much more aroused.

His eyes fluttered close when he felt the gloved fingers skim over his heated body, tracing patters on his chest, outlining his features. Two fingers pinched a rosy nipple, almost painfully, making Ciel's body arch into his butlers, his naked body pressed against Sebastian's clothed one desperately.

The young Earl instinctively rubbed his groin against Sebastian's, an age-old instinct to seek relief. If he had been in his conscious mind, without skilled fingers making small darts of pleasure rush to his brain and a certain lower part of him, he would have most certainly frowned in disgust at the lewd action. Prideful he may be, a young boy inexperienced to the pleasures of man is no match against self-control.

Once Ciel had started his grinding motion, the fingers dancing around on his flesh halted momentarily, then continued their exploring with new vigor. Comprehension dawned on Ciel's face, and a small smirk graced his boyish features.

_Ah, so that is how it is?_

He continued his movements, feeling Sebastian's arousal against his own. He looked up at the demon's face, seeing his always controlled features contort as if he was in pain. After a few moments of this, Sebastian pinned Ciel's body down to the bed roughly, his hands on his waist, preventing movement of any kind. The look in his eyes was feral.

"Now, now, Young Master. Don't be so hasty. Should I tie you to the bedposts?" murmured Sebastian.

"You wouldn't dare," Ciel snapped. He struggled against the restraining arms, though he knew his efforts were futile.

Sebastian merely smiled. "Your orders were just to pleasure you- there were no boundaries set. And I assure you, my lord, that pleasing you is what I would be doing." Sebastian's head lowed to his chest, his tongue reaching out to curl around a nipple.

"Sebastian…." the boy moaned out, his tone caught between hateful reprimanding and demanding desire. And he had thought Sebastian's tongue on his neck had felt good- this was so much better.

While his tongue lavished the bud, Sebastian drew Ciel's hands one in of his own, pinning them above the boys head. His other free hand pressed against the area above the boy's erection, again so he couldn't move his body upward. The boy was oddly turned on by this.

Ciel didn't know how much more of this he could take. Just when he thought he would explode from just the simple touches on his skin happening now, a wave of need would wash over him from the lack of contact on his now aching arousal.

The demon switched his attentions to Ciel's other nipple, biting painfully then licking to sooth away the pain. Each bite sent pleasurable trembles racking through his frame, and small gasps and moans escaped his lips.

"You are very sensitive," Sebastian commented, raising his head to look down. Why, it looked like Ciel would come from just touching his chest. Most delectable.

"Shut…up." It didn't come out as firm as Ciel wanted, nor the glare he tried to impose, for his slight panting and the hand now inching closer to his arousal made it near impossible. "Stop teasing me and just get on with it!"

Sebastian smirked. "As you wish."

His lips descended on Ciel's once more, the kiss immediately becoming wild and desperate, and Ciel was happy to observe the desperation came from both parties. He reached up a young hand to tug at the butler's clothes, wanting them to at least be equal in their exposure. Sebastian pulled back and sat up, straddling Ciel's thighs, and his hands went to the buttons of his overcoat. Slowly, teasingly, he unfastened them one by one. The young Earl was in a trance, his eyes watching as inch by tantalizing inch of skin was visible for him to see. Though when he got to his pants, Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian, partly out of embarrassment.

This continued on, this _strip _show put on by Sebastian, until he too was naked like the boy in front of him, save his gloves. The whole time Ciel's breathing and heartbeats had been erratic, and he was so captivated by the body he never got to see he didn't even command his servant to speed things up.

Ciel watched, enthralled, as the demon lifted each hand and bit the top of each middle finger, pulling the gloves off with his teeth. They landed somewhere where all the other garments of clothing disposed of by the butler. It was only then that he allowed himself to look at Sebastian's body fully, his eyes taking in the pale perfection that was the demon. When his eyes settled on Sebastian's obvious, painfully hard arousal, he swallowed, for Ciel was definitely smaller than that. Desire out-ruled that tiny embarrassment.

"Like what you see, Young Master?" the demon teased, followed by a small amused chuckle.

"Idiot. This isn't pleasuring me."

_What a lie._

_"_Oh? Did the Young Master not enjoy it? By the looks of your body, you did." His eyes settled on Ciel's erection, now all but aching to be touched.

Ciel scoffed, narrowing his eyes, his cheeks turning crimson. "I don't have all night."

Sebastian smirked maliciously. "There is nothing for you do to tomorrow, my lord, so you can sleep later than usual. I can, as you say, 'pleasure you' all night long, if you so wish it."

The boy made a choked little noise, his mouth slightly agape. He wasn't sure if what the demon said was a deliciously good promise or a dangerous threat.

The demon fell forward, resting his hands on either side of Ciel's head, his body pressed against the boy's once again. He began to kiss down Ciel's neck, his tongue darting out every so often to taste the soft flesh there. His head moved farther down, nipping and sucking lightly on his collarbone. Soon after that, his mouth moved lower still to take a nipple between his teeth, biting down, and felt Ciel's body arch into his.

The said boy felt waves of this... pain- pleasurable pain. He wondered briefly at his mental state, for one to enjoy the demon inflicting pain on him should not be so... desirable.

Sebastian left his chest alone then, trailing his mouth down his stomach, and stopping right at the junction of his legs. Ciel watched him with curious, lust-filled eyes, wondering what the smirk on Sebastian's face could mean now. And then in one swift movement, he saw his Sebastian's mouth engulf his erection.

"Ah... Seb... Sebastian," he moaned, his eyes screwing tightly shut. Wet heat surrounded him so tightly he could think, couldn't breathe. He felt Sebastian moving his mouth up and down, and his moans and whimpers got increasingly louder. He kept his eyes shut, for he did not want to look down. No, it was far easier to just accept this wonderful pleasure without acknowledging who was giving it to him. He would not open them...

His eyes snapped open, met with the sight of Sebastian smirking smugly- Smug? While doing _that _to him?- while his tongue traced patterns on his member.

It just increased the pleasure tenfold.

He watched, transfixed, as Sebastian bobbed his head up and down. All the while, there was a pressure building up low in his belly, curling towards his groin... And then Sebastian stopped.

"...No..." was all Ciel could say, for his breathing was getting the better of him. He was so close, though what he was so close to, he wasn't sure.

Sebastian sat back, running one long finger against the tip of Ciel's cock, gathering a bit of pre-come on his finger. After proceeding to raise that finger to his mouth and lick it as if it were some kind of candy, and then suck leisurely on it, Ciel nearly came right there.

"Just a moment, my lord," Sebastian said, and then he was gone, leaving a bewildered Ciel. What the hell? This was too uncomfortable, his body aching for that unknown end.

Within just a few seconds, the demon was back with... string?

Sebastian resumed his position that he held before, and began tying the string in a series of knots and loops around his cock. With a final pull, which caused Ciel to groan from discomfort, Sebastian pulled back, smiling down on the Young Master.

Ciel opened his mouth, getting ready to demand just why the hell there was suddenly string tied in a bow on his nether regions like he was some kind of damn Christmas present, when Sebastian took him in his mouth once more. The words turned into a mere whimper before they escaped his lips.

The fiery hot pleasure coursed through his body once again. Sebastian was taking him in his mouth fully, and Ciel could feel the demon's throat around him. _Oh, God._ And then he did something with his tongue, and hollowed his cheeks, and Ciel felt as though he would combust... All he needed was more, more, _more_... He was just so _close..._

He hit the bed with his fists once, his whole body strung tight. "You... _ah..._ more..." he demanded through clenched teeth, his body now bucking into Sebastian's mouth.

Yet Ciel's body did not combust. It just got rather uncomfortable, for he knew he needed an end to this madness. His cock strained against the string, as if it would snap.

Then he realized what the string is for. Well, damn.

"Take it off!" he demanded, though it came out rather garbled, for it was near impossible to think, let alone breath properly. He moved his hands to his erection, fully prepared to rip off the string. His poor, virgin body couldn't take all this.

Sebastian let go of the hard appendage in his mouth with a small 'pop' and a last lick to the top. "Soon, Young Master," was all he replied. His long fingers caught Ciel's smaller ones, preventing the boy from damaging himself in his state of need, for he doubted Ciel would favor untying the knot rather than just tearing it off.

With his other hand, he put two fingers up to Ciel's mouth. "Unless you want it to hurt, I suggest you suck, my lord," said the demon. Ciel wasn't really in the right mindset to refuse, his thought processes reduced to simple deductions -Pain? No, don't want to feel that.- so he took the offered fingers in his mouth. His dainty, pink tongue lapped at the digits, almost as if he was a kitten.

Of course, that Sebastian's eyes darken, and a small moan escaped past his lips. Ciel's eyes locked on Sebastian's, saw the lust there, and began to suck on his fingers in a more suggestive manner. He was back in the game, back in control. Then Sebastian took his fingers from the boy's mouth quickly- as if it required willpower to do so- and with the same speed pressed a finger into Ciel's entrance.

Or maybe not.

A long groan erupted from Ciel's mouth at the foreign sensation. It caused more discomfort than pain, for it was only one finger, though it had another not-too-unpleasant feeling. A few moments was allowed for him adjust, and then another finger was added. Sebastian moved his fingers around, curling and stretching the tight hole. Ciel gripped the bed sheets, his eyes closing again. Sebastian's finger brushed over one particular spot, and Ciel was seeing stars.

"Ohhhh..." was all he could manage. He thrusted back against Sebastian's fingers, causing said butler to chuckle. Sebastian removed his fingers, and put the fingers of his other hand to Ciel's mouth in the same manner as before.

"Make them nice and wet, my lord," purred the demon, his voice lower than usual.

After Ciel did just that, Sebastian went back to stretching the young Phantomhive. This time he inserted three fingers, and Ciel grinded his teeth in pain. While it wasn't painful enough to get Sebastian to stop, it did make the pleasurable ache in his erection ebb away. Sebastian noticed this, and took him in his mouth to distract him. The demon would have preferred to just fuck Ciel relentlessly, but his orders were to pleasure to the Young Master. A perfect butler never disobeys his orders.

Ciel gasped and moaned, some full of pain, some of pleasure. Finally, Sebastian stopped all his ministrations, and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. But he didn't push in yet, and just rubbed against Ciel teasingly.

"Just do... it," Ciel bit out. He felt bereft now that Sebastian removed his fingers and mouth.

And so Sebastian entered his master in one graceful movement, burying himself to the hilt.

Ciel cried out, his hands raising up to clutch at the demon's back, his fingernails digging into his skin, making little red indents. This definitely wasn't pleasing in the least, and the tears forming at the corner of his eyes were proof of this. Instead of telling the butler pull out, his mind consisted of the instinct to make Sebastian feel the same pain- to hurt him as much as he was hurting Ciel. One of his hands went from clutching painfully on Sebastian's back to his hair, pulling on it as if to make him bald.

Sebastian didn't make a move to stop the Young Master, and with each little pain Ciel inflicted on him his eyes dilated with amusement and desire. It was a bit entertaining to watch his Young Master act so childish in such an adult situation. He gathered Ciel's hands in his own, ignoring the protests, and held them above Ciel's head on the headboard above. Sebastian leaned down to lick at the tears that had fallen on his master's face.

"You must relax, Young Master."

The demon transferred both of Ciel's hands into one, and reached down to stroke at the boy's erection. Pretty soon, the boy below him was whimpering and moaning in pleasure, rather than pain. He began to move slowly inside him.

"Ah... Nnn..." Ciel panted, his chest rising and falling in rapid recession. The pain and discomfort were dissolving away much quickly now, and all he could comprehend was the addicting heat returning to him once more. He arched his body, wanting to take the demon in deeper.

"...Faster... ah..." Sebastian was going too slowly for Ciel's tastes. He needed him to go farther, faster, find that spot his fingers had...

"Sebastian!"

_Found it._

He grounded his body against Sebastian's, so his cock rubbed against his stomach, and he reveled in the delicious friction.

Sebastian responded to Ciel's demand, going faster with each thrust, hitting Ciel's prostate each time. His hair was uncharacteristically untidy, and his erratic breathing was nearly matching Ciel's. The boy's tight heat around him was something close to Heaven.

_Heaven. Ironic._

Ciel's muscles clenched around his butler, and the butler let out an almost animalistic groan. Oh, yes. Ciel had to hear more of these sounds. It was always arousing to see his butler become undone.

It wasn't much longer until Ciel was about to come undone himself- more so than he was. He was already pent up with all the foreplay, and with _this, _which was one hundred times better than before, he wouldn't last long. He could feel the pressure building up for the second time, pooling in his lower stomach, sending shock waves through his body. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room.

He began rocking against Sebastian, meeting each of his thrusts with one of his own. He was hardly aware of what he was doing- it was all driven by the need to finally release.

"Young Master," gasped Sebastian, who was now thrusting hard and fast into Ciel, his face portraying the pleasure he was feeling, his eyes locked on the ceiling above.

"Take... it off," Ciel demanded again, his muscles- his whole body- coiled tightly, like a snake getting ready to strike. Sebastian didn't comply, instead reaching down to stroke Ciel's erection once again, in experienced moves.

"_Please... _off..._take it away!_" God, did he just say please? A faint memory of one of his dreams came flooding to his mind- the one where he was begging. But at this point, he didn't care. Was it possible for him to have a heart attack from lack of release? He struggled at the hand holding his own hands above his head, practically whining.

Sebastian's eyes laid upon his master, taking in the alluring image of Ciel's body writhing and grinding into him, his smooth flesh glinting with the sheen of sweat. And begging to orgasm. It wasn't long until he would come himself, especially after that erotic sight.

With a few more thrusts, Sebastian felt himself on the precipice, only needing a slight push to fall over the edge. He thrusted again, and sweet orgasm washed over him.

"Ciel," he moaned, continuing to thrust to drag out his orgasm, releasing deep inside his master. He hadn't even realized he said the Young Master's actual name. Sebastian finally saved Ciel from spontaneous combustion, and removed the string with a move of his fingers within a few seconds of his own orgasm. And all the pressure, the pent-up desire came crashing through Ciel.

Ciel's eyes rolled back in his head, his head thrashing on the pillow. Did Sebastian call him by his name? Oh... him calling out his _name_, in that deep voice layered with pleasure... it only made Ciel's orgasm that much more powerful.

"SEBASTIAN!"

A tidal wave of pleasure swept through him, and he felt like it would never end. He wasn't sure he even wanted it to end, however intense it was. He wasn't aware of anything- not where he was, not what Sebastian was doing, nothing except the wonderful feelings coursing through him. An amazing high.

When he came to his senses, he thought maybe it was a dream. It wasn't really all that different than what he had been dreaming about each night. The last thing he remembered was Sebastian getting him ready for bed...

He opened his eyes to see Sebastian wiping his nether regions with a wet cloth.

_Not a dream, then._

"You momentarily blacked out, my lord. Though just for a few minutes," said Sebastian, with a small smirk, answering the unspoken question.

"Hm," was the only reply. Ciel didn't trust himself to speak yet, for his heartbeat and breathing still weren't that even. He stared out the window like he had done before, and recalled the night's events. His face immediately turned red, and his brows furrowed with contempt. Had he actual done those things? Despicable.

_Exciting._

He heard a small chuckle, and he glanced at the demon. Sebastian merely gave him an infuriating smile, and then went back to cleaning the sticky fluids currently on Ciel's body. Ciel resisted the urge to cover up his red cheeks with a pillow.

Then he remembered something.

"You said my name," Ciel accused, his eyes narrowing. While it had sounded... arousing coming from Sebastian, Ciel didn't want too many boundaries crossed. Heaven knows he had crossed too many as it is.

"Hm?" Sebastian looked up from the task at hand, eyes locking with Ciel's. "Are you sure, my lord?"

Ciel didn't answer, annoyed. Did he? It all kind of seemed like a blur now... the pleasure had took control over his conscious mind before.

Sebastian placed the now dirty cloth in the washbasin beside Ciel's bed, and then rose up to look down at the boy.

They stared at each other, almost challenging the other to look away. He noticed Sebastian had gotten dressed, and his hair was in place, the perfect butler once more.

Ciel's mind flashed with images from before, him bucking into the demon's touch...

He looked away in an annoyed huff, cheeks still pink.

Sebastian smirked.

"What do you wish to do now, Young Master?" he asked.

Ciel looked back at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Would the Young Master like to go to sleep? Or," Sebastian explained, "I did tell the Young Master I could pleasure him all night."

Sebastian smiled at him dangerously, the predator eyeing the prey.

Ciel gulped.

_What have I done?_

X.X

**A/N: **Yay for a new chapter! Finals prevented me from updating sooner. This chapter is currently un-Beta'd, so ignore the mistakes. Once my Beta reader finishes reading it, then I'll replace this chapter with the more grammatically correct one.

I'm listing this as complete, though I might add more chapters later of their smut-tastic adventures together. I have some ideas in mind I want to write about, though it shall remain a mystery if I put those as one-shots or add them here. But there really wouldn't be any more plot development in this story. I'm saving the fluff and plot for another story I'm itching to write.

Ok, done rambling. Please review! I'm a review whore- good or bad, I like 'em all. Yep.

Thanks to aquacrazy77 for pointing out a mistake I made! OOC-ness be gone? At least for one part anyway XD Sorry, Sebastian, for making you lie. -grovels-


End file.
